Seriously Injurious Repercussions
by awesomebug586
Summary: Set 10 months after Enter The Florpus, this story follows Zim, Gir, Dib, and Gaz as they face their hardest challenge yet.
1. Prologue

In the dark and crushing universe, it is strangely silent. A couple of months ago, most of the almighty Irken Empire disappeared without a trace. Some say they were eaten by one of the many harrowing space creatures lurking within the darkness, while others say they've ascended into a higher form, and some are so stupid to suggest they just vanished into a black wormhole.

However, in the shambles that remained, the last few remaining members of the once populated and convoluted Irken society, have banded together, giving birth to the 'IRKEN EMPIRE 2.0'. Irkens are not good at naming things. Seriously, who names their organ a 'Squeedily spooch'?!

Whatever, moving on.

Irk 2.0 isn't really led by anyone in particular, due to many loyalists holding on to the hope that their tallests may still be out there, and it's mostly just a team effort in getting things where they need to be, and raising a new generation irken elite. Unfortunately, due to circumstances, there is a problematic shortage of trainable Irkens. Smeets won't be ready fast enough, and by the time they're actually prepared for 'Operation Impending Doom III", the universe would most likely already be claimed by some idiot under the name of 'Smiggy The Third' or something equally as irritating. Thankfully, during an emergency meeting, the aliens figured out a simple and handy solution to their problems, at least this one. 99 problems but invasion ain't one.

SIR bots.

You know, the warbots they hand out to Invaders like hotcakes as they depart on their missions. Despite the small stature, the SIR's were proficient in protecting their master's life, and were very sturdy when attacked. Not only that but they were fairly affordable to make and the Armada could produce hundreds at a time without having to wait for too long to reap the benefits of the ferociously loyal androids.

So why not just use the SIR's as the invaders? Let them do the dirty work for the Armada, so that the citizens of the irken empire could sit back and watch the universe fall to their hands, err, claws. So it was settled and, immediately, production on even stronger, more lethal SIRs began, and eventually completed, after a few long weeks.

All the leftover planets that weren't taken over from before were compiled onto a list of sites to send these deadly AI invaders to. None seem to catch the eye, well, save for one, at the very bottom of the long, long list.

Planet: Earth

Irken: Zim [Food Service Drone]

Status: Unknown

Notes: 'Zim' is currently unreachable, and is presumed to be dead.


	2. Chapter 1

*Six months later*

On the OTHER side of the galaxy, we see planet Earth, and we slowly zoom into The City, temporary home of the infamous, and most certainly NOT dead, Invader Zim. Also home to idiots and nutcases, but those people aren't important.

Who IS important is none other than the ALMIGHTY ZIM! Who is currently walking down the street to skool, with his mortal nemesis, the Dib-Stink, and his sister, Gaz.

"Seriously, Zim, It's been almost 2 years since you came here, and you're not even THIS close to taking over anything!" Dib said, kicking a rock out of the way.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Zim hissed, showing his tongue slightly. "I've made great progress! For starters, I have your puppy clown thing. HOW IS THAT NOT PROGRESS, DIB?!"

Dib groaned, "Come on, Zim, that happened ten months ago and you're STILL on about that? You can't even count that as a victory Zim, nobody cares!"

Gaz looked up slightly, "I care."

"You do?"

"That was sarcasm, dork."

"She cares, Dib!"

Gaz rolled her eyes and went back to her game, refusing to argue with someone who didn't even know what sarcasm was. Or literature in general.

"She just said she was being sarcastic! Do you know what that even means?" Dib took a deep breath, trying to not strangle the alien, especially not in public like this.

"I could care less about your SAR-CHASMS, because I still have the one object you desire! The one object that you'll never get!"

"A life? You two BOTH need one." Gaz grumbled.

"Very funny, Dib-sister, but no, what I'm talking about is-"

"If you mention that puppy whatever ONE MORE TIME, I swear I'm gonna-" Dib couldn't finish his threat before Zim went right next to his ear and whispered, "Puppy clown."

"THAT'S IT!" Dib launched himself at Zim and the two began to wrestle around on the ground. Gaz looked at the two for a second, before letting out a long and tired sigh, preparing to continue to Skool without them.

But at the 11-year old turned around, a grey blur went by the corner of her right eye. Suspiciously squinting, she looked around for the culprit, but found none, though it suddenly felt chillier than before. Weird.

Zim stopped sitting on Dib and pulling his hair-scythe when he noticed Gaz walking off. Jumping off of the poor 13-year old boy, he took off, screaming "WAIT FOR ZIM!", leaving Dib still on the ground, attempting to regain his footing.

Looking around, he thought he saw something grey hiding behind the mailbox, however, when he turned to glance at it again, it was gone. It was probably just a smudge on his glasses, his dad was right, he really needed to clean them off more.

It was nothing more than just a regular old day.

At least that's what it seemed.


	3. Chapter 2

"And that, class, is why the polar ice caps are melting and the coral reefs are dying, because not a single one of you disgraceful peons knows how to conserve ENERGY!" Drawing out the last word, Miss Bitters finished her lecture revolving around energy conservation, with her own twist of doom and misery added to it.

The students simply stared blankly in response, the only noise heard being a small cough from someone in the back row. "If you're sick you should've stayed home. Nobody wants you and your germs of doom here." The teacher grumbled, turning back to the chalkboard.

A child's hand shot up, "Uh, Miss Bitters?" As if in slow motion, she slowly cracked her neck towards the kid who dared to raise their hand. Whatever courage they had before simply vanished as they mumbled incoherently under her piercing glare.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" She barked, causing the kid to jump up in their chair with a squeal. "I well- uh-" They struggled to find their words as her glare only hardened. "I w-was… w-was… wondering, If w-we're in eighth... e-eighth grade now, how come you're still our t-teach...teacher?" They finally managed to spit out, amidst the paralzying stares from not only Miss Bitters, but from their classmates as well.

"Sometimes there are questions in life that are better left unanswered." Miss Bitters stated, appearing in front of their desk, "Ignorance is bliss.". And with that she slithered back to the chalkboard, prepared to start the next lesson. "Now class-"

Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for everybody else, the bell rang, signaling it was lunchtime. Snapping the chalk in her hand, Miss Bitters let out a low growl, as students began to get up and head down to the cafeteria.

"Fine, go! All of you! Get out!" She snarled, shouting at the few remaining kids who were still in her classroom. "I expect to see you all here at one o'clock sharp, so we can continue our lesson on why millennials are the reason everything is going wrong in our world!"

Sitting down at one of the nearby tables in the cafeteria, Dib looked at what was supposed to be a tuna casserole. Poking a couple pieces with his fork, he decided he didn't want to gamble potential food poisoning and set it aside, laying his totally-not-big head on his arms.

"Not in the mood for eating, eh, Dib-stink?" With a loud "YAH!", Dib shot up, turning face to face with his mortal enemy, Zim. "What do YOU want?!" He muttered, not wanting to start another pointless fight with the fiend that was actively trying to enslave the world, HIS world.

"What's it to you? Can't Zim just be right up close to the bane of his existence? I just wanted to say, Dib, your teacher's right, ignorance really IS bliss." Zim stated, getting up and close to Dib's face. "Ignorance is going to get my planet destroyed." Dib remarked, pushing Zim away from his face.

"You seem more agitated than normal, is it the certain time of the month I've been told about?" Dib blushed intensely, hiding his face with his arms. Did he really have to have this conversation with Zim, now and here of all places?! "That's just a girl thing!" He shrieked.

"I see, so if It's not a hor-monal thing, then what's wrong? THE MIGHTY ZIM MUST KNOW!" Dib sighed, maybe It'd be better to tell the alien, what's the worst that could happen, other than being laughed at and insulted?

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you stop screaming AND leave me alone for the rest of the day." "...Deal." As Dib finished his story about the grey shape he spotted, he noticed Zim staring at him, raising a brow.

"Alright, so I know that's stupid to get all hyped up on something as mundane as that, but what if it was something, paranomal?" Zim sarcastically nodded. "Sure, Dib. Let's just pretend this is a creature from one of your smeet-level horror stories. Ah, everyone is dead! Oh no, curse the grey shape!" He mocked, dramatically falling onto the ground.

"I knew you wouldn't care. Whatever, I'll investigate it myself!" He then proceeds to jump onto the table, spouting a superhero-like pose. "Agent Mothman is on the case!" Everyone stops and stares at Dib, like he's some sort of lunatic, while Gaz mutters "I don't know him.".


End file.
